Darkberry
by kaisooexo
Summary: Taehyung, terbelenggu didalam suatu kenyataan pahit yang menggenanginya. Namun, 'seseorang' itu tetap mau untuk terus tetap berada disisinya. Vkook, TaeKook, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, BTS, oneshoot


_**Darkberry**_

Proudly present a story which I dedicate this to my beloved bias

Taehyung Kim; Jungkook Jeon

kaisooexo

 _Hening,_

Baginya sekarang hidup adalah kualitas terburuk yang pernah ia rasakan. Kedua alisnya saling bertaut, membentuk sebuah pemberontakan tak berujung. Ia, tak'kan pernah berhenti untuk tidak menyalahkan takdir, jika saja Tuhan masih memberikan kesempatan baik kepadanya untuk kali ini.

Tapi, pada kenyataannya Tuhan semakin membuatnya jatuh kedalam penderitaan. Ia bahkan tak mampu bertindak hanya untuk meringankan secuil bebannya. Segala kebahagiaan yang telah ia bangun selama ini, akhirnya dengan terpaksa harus ia relakan— direnggut oleh pahitnya takdir.

Seorang _Kim Taehyung,_ pada akhirnya harus terbelenggu didalam pahitnya dunia penuh kepalsuan. Meringkuk seorang diri, tanpa mau tahu apakah masih ada segelintir manusia yang hendak mengasihani dirinya sekarang. Air mukanya kembali mengeruh, berharap waktu mungkin saja mundur dan tak'kan pernah kembali diwaktu sekarang.

Andai saja, Ia tak keras kepala saat itu— mungkin saja _kecelakaan itu_ tidak akan terjadi. Ia, adalah kaum disabilitas sekarang—tak terelakkan. Dunianya bahkan bukan hanya gelap secara makna _denotasi_ melainkan sudah benar-benar gelap secara nyata ditambah lagi dengan pendengarannya yang semakin lama kian memburuk bagai tertimpa tangga tanpa bantuan. Ya, _Ia buta dan hampir tuli sepenuhnya_.

Suara itu kembali terdengar, suara hentakan dan bantingan yang ia lakukan lagi— dan lagi. Napasnya memburuh tak karuan, mengabaikan bagaimana rasa sakit yang semakin menjalar dihatinya. Dunia tak lagi sama, Ia bahkan hampir terjungkal didunianya sendiri. Dunia yang sempit ini semakin menyesakkannya, ia benar-benar tertekan dengan semua ini.

Taehyung mengambil semua benda yang ada disekelilingnya, membantingnya berharap ada setitik suara yang dapat ia dengar,— namun nihil— dan kembali ia lempar semua benda itu tapi tetap saja ia bahkan tak mampu merasakan keberadaan benda itu.

Tubuhnya merosot, mengabaikan bagaimana hatinya yang kian memerih. Air matanya terus mengalir tak henti alih-alih ia membenturkan kepalanya yang mungkin saja dapat membantu mempercepat kematiannya.

Namun, sejujurnya ia sama sekali tak menyesali hal ini jika saja Tuhan pada saat itu mau memberikan kesempatan untuk dapat melihat seseorang yang ia cintai untuk terakhir kalinya. Taehyung menyesal, saat itu ia sangat egois dan bahkan tak peduli bagaimana seorang Jeon Jungkook yang menangisi kepergiannya.

 _Dan sekarang ia yang menangis_ ,

Ia terkekeh, yang mungkin saja ikut menggema diruangan tujuh kali delapan itu. Menyesalpun tidak ada gunanya sekarang, ia bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya untuk bersyukur hanya karena Tuhan masih mau menjentikkan berkat bagi hidupnya. Bahkan ia lupa, bagaimana manisnya waffle yang sering Jungkook buatkan untuknya.

Walau tak bisa melihat lagi, Taehyung masih sempat mengingat tanggal pada saat itu. Mungkin saja ini sudah kedua bulannya ia meringkuk bodoh ditempat ini.

" _Jungkook-ah, maafkan aku. Kumohon, maafkan aku."_

Karena sampai saat ini, hanya seorang Jeon Jungkooklah yang masih bertahan disampingnya. Memberikan rasa perhatian lebih melalui atensi dan sentuhan yang ia rasakan. Taehyung dapat merasakan bagaimana kedua tangan lembut Jungkook yang memeluknya seakan ikut tenggelam merasakan bagaimana penderitaaan seorang Kim Taehyung selama ini.

 _Atau bahkan, Jungkooklah yang lebih menderita karenanya._

Taehyung dapat merasakan afeksi dari pelukan yang ia terima, entah mengapa hatinya yang terasa sesak itu kian melonggar tergantikkan dengan sosok hangat seorang Jeon Jungkook. Taehyung dapat merasakan bagaimana deru napas Jungkook yang menyapu tengkuknya menggelitik sebagian syaraf dalam tubuhnya.

" _I'm sorry Jungkook-ah. I'm even blind and deaf already. I can't save you anymore."_ Yah, bahkan seorang Kim Taehyung tak mampu lagi menolong dirinya.

Taehyung dapat merasakan bagaimana kedua tangan Jungkook yang semakin mengerat dipelukannya. Ia juga dapat merasakan bagaimana deru napas Jungkook yang seakan putus, setelah ia mengatakan kalimatnya. Kedua matanya terpejam, ia kembali menyakiti Jungkook tanpa sengaja. Ia dapat merasakan bagaimana helaian rambut Jungkook yang bergesek diantara belakang kepalanya, menggeleng pelan seakan memberi arti bahwa semua yang ia katakan adalah salah besar.

Karena pada nyatanya, seorang Jeon Jungkook benar-benar mencintainya. Tanpa sudi melihat bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. Jungkook adalah satu-satunya orang yang masih bertahan.

" _Mengapa kau masih mau bertahan denganku, Jungkook-ah. Kumohon tinggalkan aku, hidupmu bahkan sudah lebih baik tanpaku. Kumohon, pergilah."_

Mungkin saja Taehyung tidak akan semakin menyesali kehidupannya jika saja seorang Jeon Jungkook yang mau berlenggang pergi dari dirinya. Mungkin saja seorang Kim Taehyung tidak semakin merutuki nasib jika saja seorang Jeon Jungkok dapat ia lihat kala itu. _Ah, mungkin saja…_

"Aku mencintaimu bodoh. Dan tak pernah terpikir olehku untuk meninggalkanmu. Aku mohon, ajak aku bersembunyi didalam lemari jika masih ada manusia yang ingin memisahkan kita. Kumohon, jangan lepaskan aku. Anggap aku seperti peliharaanmu _Hyung,_ Aku hadalah _Hachi_ bagimu yang akan selalu setia terhadap tuannya."

Walaupun Jungkook tahu, Jika Taehyung tak akan pernah mendengar suaranya lagi, walau Kim Taehyung tak akan pernah merekam wajahnya lagi perasaanya masih tetap akan sama. Ia telah jatuh didalam pesona seorang Kim Taehyung, dan tidak mungkin baginya untuk berpaling. Karena ia mencintai seorang Kim Taehyung bukan karena parasnya melainkan sosoknya.

" _Ah, aku tak bisa mendengarmu lagi, yah? Aku harap itu hal yang baik."_ Taehyung terkekeh, ia dapat merasakan bagaimana dingin sekaligus hangatnya bibir seorang jeon Jungkook yang menyapu tengkuknya. Rasanya seperti raspberry yang pernah Jungkook beri kepadanya tapi mungkin ini bahkan lebih manis kelihatannya. Ia sadar, tak pantas baginya untuk terus menangisi nasib jika bahkan seorang Jeon Jungkook tanpa enggan masih mau menemani dunianya yang terasa gelap dan sunyi ini. Sepatutnya ia harus beryukur pada Tuhan karena masih diberi kesempatan untuk menikmati sisa hidupnya yang kian berkurang ini.

Taehyung dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang diputar balik oleh Jungkook. Kedua wajah mereka hampir menyatu jika saja tak ada hidung yang menjarak. Deru napas yang semakin memanas, segemelitik membuat Kim Taehyung merasakan geli. Jujur, aroma pasta gigi Jungkook benar-benar menggairahkan sekarang. Aroma apa ini? Strauberi? Ah, Taehyung rasa memang strauberi.

Taehyung kembali merasakan, bagaimana lentiknya jari tangan Jungkook yang merengkuh wajahnya, bagaimana kedua ibu jarinya yang membelai pelan daerah pipinya. Bibirnya terasa berkerut ketika ibu jari itu menyentuh bibirnya, membelainya perlahan kemudian tergantikan dengan bibir pemuda itu.

"Taehyung _Hyung_ , aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Dan Taehyung dapat merasakan bagaimana bibirnya yang semakin dikesap tak tertahankan.

Ah, Taehyung rasa hidupnya benar-benar seperti **Darkberry**.

Hidupnya yang sangat gelap ini, entah mengapa terasa begitu manis; karena seorang Jeon Jungkook yang tak enggan meninggalkan segalanya hanya untuk dirinya yang bukan apa-apa— _lagi._


End file.
